doomfandomcom-20200222-history
MAP14: A Question of Time (Memento Mori II)
MAP14: A Question of Time is the fourteenth level of Memento Mori II. It was designed by Matthias Worch and Thomas Möller. It uses the music track "The Maw Awaits" by David "Tolwyn" Shaw, and contains a separate area for multiplayer competition. Mission briefing According to both the text file and the Infopack: :Hmm, we don't have much information about this thing. What we know is: You'll have to reach Area 15 quickly, and teleporter sic leading there is located in this building - so you'll probably have to go through it. Walkthrough thumb|300px|Map of MAP14 : Letters in italics refer to marked spots on the map. Sector numbers in boldface are secrets which count toward the end-of-level tally. Secrets # In the narrow wooden hallway to the west of the first room, press on the easternmost inset in the northern wall to find an elevator (sector 84) leading to a chaingunner's perch, containing a stimpack. # Southwest of the switch that raises the steps around the central metal pillar (where the blue skull key will be found) in the first room is a wall with a hazard strip. Open this to find four clips, four sets of shells and three stimpacks (sector 86). # Once you lowered the blue skull key platform, rush to the eastern hallway. In the northern wall's westernmost inset is - unlike the others - a single skull on a pole. Push it to discover a switch. Flip it and the southeastern pillar (sector 153) in the entrance room will lower to reveal a blue armor. # In front of the red door, take the western route. In the south of the room with nine demons (four of them are spectres on hard skill levels) and four metal pillars with hanging corpses above is a switch (A) that reveals the switch (B) that opens the southern bars in the room to the north. Approaching the former switch (A) opens two compartments in the room with the bars, each containing a lantern; the western one does not give off any light. Press on it to reveal two sets of shells and two stimpacks (sector 533). # In the room with the demons and four metal pillars, the southeastern pillar's eastern side has a different texture. Push it and return to secret #4. The northern wall here has a misaligned portion; press on it to reveal two sets of shells and a teleporter that you enter to find two more sets of shells. On passing the door to the outdoor area east of the central staircase, (a hell knight on medium skills and) one (two on hard) mancubus appears in front of you and you see that a pillar (sector 531) has lowered to reveal a soul sphere. # After passing the southern bars mentioned in secret #4, the northern inset bears a lightning bolt symbol. Open this to find a berserk pack (sector 474). # In the blood tunnel in the east of red door, the eastern wall in front of the stairs to the north is covered with anguished faces. Open it to find two stimpacks and a super shotgun (sector 572). Bugs * Because of the presence of items not flagged as multiplayer-only in the deathmatch arena, you can only get 21% items on Hurt Me Plenty or lower, and 23% on Ultra-Violence or higher. Table of items placed in deathmatch arena: Speedrunning Routes and tricks The satyr switch lowering the platform with the blue skull key, as well as the lion switch creating steps surrounding the platform can be both pressed from the "wrong" side (from behind the bars). Performing this trick allows to skip the entire first part of the level (before the blue key door), although it may be risky in a potential episode run, as it is not trivial to press the switches this way and it also means skipping the only armor in this level. The switch opening the door leading to the yellow skull key can be pressed the similar way, from behind the bars. This trick is much easier to perform, however, and it allows skipping another significant part of the level, including an arch-vile (on Hurt Me Plenty or higher). Two shootable lion switches opening the path to the teleporter leading to the red skull key can be shot from the top of the staircase using the super shotgun. As a result, the time spent on using the elevators leading to these switches and dealing with the revenants can be saved. After picking up the red skull key and entering the teleporter, instead of climbing the stairs and dealing with monsters teleporting in, the player may teleport himself again to the red key area. Then he simply needs to run backward from the teleport pad he is standing to return to the main area. Current records The Compet-N records for the map are: Miscellaneous demos Statistics Map data Things External links * Memento Mori II demos from the Compet-N database Question of Time (Memento Mori II) Category:Matthias Worch levels Category:Thomas Möller levels